Be the one and only, wait for me
by lexwrites
Summary: AU. Quinn is sent to all girls juvie, where she meets Brittany. Aware that she has to find a protector, she asks Rachel, who is, along with Santana, one of the most feared girl there.
1. Be the one and only

"We should do another prank."

"Santana, we literally _just _did one." The tiny brunette answered while the three of them, Rachel, Santana and Brittany, were currently sitting in the cafeteria, eating their lunch.

"Yeah, and it was totally awesome." The blonde one adds.

"Well, of course it would be awesome. _I_ was the master mind behind everything. Unscrewing the floor in the gym was genius, wasn't it?" Santana asks, smirking to herself while recalling everyone's reaction to the prank.

"Don't let it get to your head; we don't need the whole 'fireworks in the office' spectacle right now." Rachel said, remembering how Santana _almost _got them all in trouble for the last prank until Brittany came up with a brilliant, very untypical, idea of how to get out of it.

"Hah! Like I would let _that _happen again. I'm not stupid, Berry." The irritated Latina growled, pulling Brittany closer to her just to have more contact with her.

"Says the girl who got in trouble for the same thing three times. Or was it four?" Rachel teased.

"Please stop it." Brittany efficiently stopped them from bickering. It was just how their friendship worked; Santana kidded and Rachel argued her until they both let it out of their systems. No one really understood it but it just worked.

"I wants to get my mack on. Now." Santana grunted. "I can't stand the midget anymore."

"Oh, you love me."

"No, I really don't."

"Keep telling yourself that." Rachel added before Brittany and Santana walked away, disappearing behind the corner and leaving Rachel alone to notice a blonde girl come in clumsily.

* * *

><p>"I need you to do me a favor." Rachel announced when she walked in Brittany's room, effectively breaking up the activities that Santana and the blonde were engaged in on the bed.<p>

Santana's response to Brittany getting up from her was only a groan but she sat up too after a couple of moments, not having paid attention to what Rachel was saying until then.

"…so it would be desirable to have your help with that situation."

"Wait, what?" Santana asked, giving away the fact that she has not been listening to a word Rachel said to them.

"Rachel was just telling me that a new girl came in today." Brittany revealed, turning again to her girlfriend. "We need to help her get her."

"A new girl? Why haven't I heard anything about that?" The still confused Latina asked, slightly pouting but then, when she remembered her image, stopping soon after.

"No idea, I didn't even know it." Rachel replied and made the two girls focus on her instead on each other.

"How does she look?" Brittany asked, rising from the bed, and taking her girlfriend with her, before approaching the smaller brunette.

"Blonde hair, quite tall, hazel eyes, beautiful." Rachel sighed, hoping her friends would help her; there was no way she could be the first one to come up to the mysterious girl, that's why she needed Brittany's, and then Santana's, assistance

"Way to go, bro." Santana approved, especially because she knew Rachel wasn't the one to lay her eyes on any girl in the building. Also, Rachel proved to have great taste in women after they saw Brittany for the first time. Well, aside from the fact that Rachel hadn't had any game lately, Santana still though it was doable; Rachel was her partner, after all. The Latina nodded her head with the approving smile still on her face.

"We'll help you, Rach." Brittany unnecessarily added, already on her way out of the room, taking Rachel and Santana by their hands in passing, successfully making them follow her to find the blonde girl that managed to charm their friend in the seconds that Rachel was looking at her. Okay, well, maybe minutes that Rachel was looking at her.

* * *

><p>"Hey! You new here?" A tall blonde asked, seeing a new blonde for the first time now.<p>

"Yeah." She answered from her sit as Brittany came closer to the table and finally seated herself on a nearby chair.

"Did you find a protector?"

"Um… what's that?" Asked the girl, not really sure if she wanted to talk to Brittany, or anyone for that matter, at that moment.

"Someone who will protect you, silly." Brittany revealed. "You won't like it if you don't do it soon, believe me."

"And how will I do it?" She was beginning to get irritated because of the lack of explanation from Brittany, whose name she didn't even care for.

"Well, there are these girls that can protect you from anything that could, and will, happen here. Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry are the best, though, they own this place. But San…" The tall blonde started explaining but was cut off when two brunettes approached them.

"Hey Britt, new girl that I don't care about." The taller one greeted, seating herself right beside Brittany, turning her around and letting their lips collide into a passionate kiss, disregarding the other two girls at the table and minding only the action she desperately needed at that moment.

"Rachel Berry, I'm sure you're glad to meet me." The tiny brunette said with confidence.

"Quinn." She uncovered to everyone.

"I don't think I've seen you around, Quinn, and we didn't hear anything about a new girl, must've been a petty crime, huh?" The brunette asked, not caring enough to break her two friends apart while she had company, and Quinn nodded, a little intimidated by Rachel's voice. "Cat got your tongue?" She asked, not amused that someone had the audacity not to answer her question.

"N- no. Uh, it was just something small." Quinn replied, scared because Brittany had just told her that the tiny brunette owned the place, there was no need to get on her bad side.

"Found a protector, yet?"

"Um… no, no I didn't."

"Quinn…" Brittany said as Santana parted from the kissing, suddenly becoming interested in the conversation; it's been awhile since Rachel was interested in one of the girls from the juvie. "You should ask her."

"Uh, I…" Quinn started, a little embarrassed because she didn't really know how to do this. "Could you… um, be my protector?" She questioned, sincerely hoping Rachel would accept because she truly didn't want to be unsafe in a place full of girls twice as big as her.

Santana chuckled before Rachel could answer with an amused smile on her face. "Direct, are we? What makes you think you can ask me that?" She started. "Brittany is, after all, only a sub."

"I- I'm sorry?" The blonde kind of asked, panicking inside because of things Rachel, and other girls there, might do if she didn't act like the brunette wanted her to.

"Yeah, you should be." Rachel said, turning to Santana afterwards, to ask for her opinion. "What do you think?"

"Go for it, I think. Just be sure she's in it for real. You don't want what happened with what's-her-name." The Latina answered, sitting up and extended her hand to Brittany, who took it, and walked away without even a goodbye.

"So. You sure you want this? I can be pretty strict if you do what I haven't allowed."

"I'm sure." Quinn answered once Rachel raised her eyebrow to indicate she should reply to the question.

"Okay, well… let's see. I have a few or so rules that we will go after the test…" Rachel started but was interrupted by the blonde when she didn't get what the brunette meant.

"The test?"

"Well, you see, _I _have to be sure you won't just bail on me. So, how about we go to my room and we can get it over with?" Quinn hesitated to answer, actually being scared of what 'the test' might be.

"Okay." She said in a low tone, taking Rachel's offered hand and being led to the, not far away, room with a double bed.

"You sure you want this?" Rachel asked, a smile spreading on her face when she saw Quinn's hesitation; God, she loved this.

"Y- yes, Rachel." Quinn asked, trying to get more confident but failing at the task when Rachel took her by her hand and led her to the bed. In quick motion, the brunette sat on it and led the blonde across her lap, sliding the sweats and panties, that Quinn was wearing, down and positioning her so both of them could be relatively comfortable.

She didn't hesitate to deliver the first smack, making Quinn jump a little, more from the surprise than pain. Rachel repositioned her and started slapping her ass with a steady rhythm for five straight minutes, making sure Quinn's ass was proper color and not giving in the girl's cries, before stopping for a little while.

"You still in? 'Cause if you disobey my orders, I promise you, this," She said and slapped Quinn harder than before. "will be much more painful. I won't hesitate to punish you properly." She asked and saw the hesitation in the blonde. She tried to prompt her with one more stinging smack and succeeded.

"Yes." Quinn said, still thinking only about her safeness rather than the pleasure she was getting from this.

"So, here are the rules, then." The brunette said with a slap to her bottom. "One, you will, at all times, call me master." One more smack. "Two, what I say is law in between us. Three, in the bedroom, you only talk when I ask you to." She slapped Quinn's ass three more times, making the blonde cry out from the pain. "Four, no lying." Another smack. "Not following the rules will lead to immediate punishment. Understood?" The brunette asked with another slap.

"Yes."

"Yes what, Quinn?" She prompted her with a spank, already noting to herself that it may not be easy for Quinn to accommodate with the rules she has set.

"Yes, master."

"Well, now that that's over with," Rachel said while getting Quinn and herself up from the bed. "let's find San and Britt." She continued once they were both up, leaning over to Quinn's lips and urged a kiss. It took them a while to part, mostly because Rachel didn't intend for Quinn to be such a good kisser, so she had to do the task in front of her thoroughly. After finally finishing the kiss, she pulled Quinn's clothes up and put her arm around the blonde girl's waist, leading them out of the room.

* * *

><p>Once they found Santana and Brittany on one of the benches outside, they joined them and engaged themselves in a comfortable conversation; mostly getting to know Quinn better. They were sitting there when Amanda, Santana recognized her from when Brittany came there, approached them.<p>

"I see you found your new fuck toy, Rach."

"I see you're looking for trouble, _Mandy_." The tiny brunette answered, making sure Amanda knows who is there in charge, after all, while standing up to face her. Amanda stepped away, trying not to look intimidated by Rachel, while turning her attention to the Latina.

"So, Santana, now that Rachel won't have time for you two, are you reconsidering my suggestion?" The tall red-haired girl asked, winking at the already furious Latina; no one had right to even thing about messing with her girl Rachel like that. Well, except for her.

"Fuck off, Adams! Get lost or I'll reconsider connecting my fist with your face again." Santana said, when Rachel sat down next to Quinn again, and scared the girl enough to go away from the four of them.

"Thank you, master." Rachel was impressed. She didn't think it would be this easy to have the blonde to follow the rules. She embraced Quinn, whispering 'you're welcome' in her ear and staying in that position for a little while until Brittany decided it had been enough.

"Get a room, you two." The tall blonde said, causing Santana to chuckle but nod her head in agreement.

"Well I, for one, sure wouldn't mind getting some action tonight." Rachel stated. "I'm all wet for you, babe. Ever since I saw your ass." She added the last part for only Quinn to hear.

The blush rapidly spread on blonde's face as she lowered her head, focusing on a stain on the concrete.

"Oh, is my baby embarrassed? Are you a virgin, honey?" The diva asked once she noticed Quinn's ashamed face almost immediately; she did have a feeling this girl is great, after all.

"Yes." Quinn simply answered, forgetting the one rule and Rachel reminded her, again, so she repeated herself. "Yes, master."

"Sweetheart, there's no reason to be embarrassed, we've all been there." Rachel assured her, putting her hand under Quinn's chin and pulling her head up. "Well, except for Santana. I think she was born having sex with someone." She continued and caused a small smile that slowly spread on Quinn's face, along with a soft laugh that came from Brittany.

"Yeah, I'm just pro like that." Santana confirmed, kissing her girl when she noticed Rachel needing at least some space to make Quinn more comfortable.

Usually, when a new girl came to this juvie, she was experienced in that area, so Rachel could have all the fun she wants with any girl. But now, it was going to be even more fun to break Quinn in, especially when she knew the blonde would submit to her completely in the bedroom because of the fear of being unsafe in this place that they had to stay in for not too much longer.

"Have you ever touched yourself?"

"No- no, master." Quinn replied, her blush increasing by second; she knew she didn't like boys enough to have sex with any of them and she wasn't interested in any of the girls from her school, or rather, her previous school, since she has been kicked out of it now. She was absolutely positive she would give herself to Rachel that day, so it made her even more ashamed in this situation.

"Oh, how I love tight pussies. My fingers and going to make you feel _so _good, babe." Rachel said, kissing Quinn's neck softly while talking and then sitting up to look at her and see that the blush on Quinn's face was getting bigger but before she could say anything,

"And Rachel's really good, too. You'll see." Brittany added to Quinn's shock of how the girls openly discussed this topic between them and in a public place. Santana confirmed Brittany's statement and Quinn wondered how they knew. But, then again, they were probably here for a long time, seeing as they were in charge of the whole place.

"Do you want us to go somewhere private, Quinnie?" Rachel asked and the blonde eagerly nodded before responding properly, with words.

* * *

><p>They settled in Rachel's room again, laying comfortably on the big bed, Rachel was practically on top of Quinn, kissing her thoroughly. The making out went on for about fifteen minutes before the brunette thought it was enough (or rather, before she could part herself from Quinn).<p>

"I'm going to get some stuff, make yourself comfortable." She said, standing up from the bed and making her way towards the bathroom. "And yes, by that I mean get naked."

She left Quinn like that and the blonde uncertainly took her clothes off slowly, putting it all down on a chair near the bed before sitting on the bed again. She nervously played with her ring, not knowing what else to do with herself until Rachel came out.

The brunette stood by the bathroom door for a few seconds, not being noticed by Quinn, and just watched before making her presence known.

"Stunning. Come." She ordered and Quinn jumped a bit from the surprise but swiftly obeyed and came closer to Rachel. "Now, you will…" The brunette started, putting a collar around Quinn's neck. "wear this at all times… in the bedroom. We don't want you to be teased outside, do we now?"

"No… master." Quinn added when she recalled all of the rules again. She was very unsure of all this but she kind of liked Rachel. Well, more than just liked, she wanted this to happen.

"Good. Now, why don't we proceed to have some fun, huh?" Rachel said, leading both Quinn and her back to bed and carrying a closed box with her, putting it down on the bed once they reached their destination.

Quinn didn't dare talk. She remembered that rule clearly, so she just impatiently waited for Rachel to speak while she was being laid back down on the bed by Rachel.

"Ready for this, bitch?" Rachel asked and Quinn murmured 'yes master' before she came closer to the bed, commanding to Quinn to spread her legs and the blonde did just that.

The brunette started with simply running her tongue inside of Quinn's thighs, moving up to blonde's, aroused, clit. She teasingly put her tongue a bit in the clit before removing it again and Quinn's shivered from the touch. With a smile on her face, Rachel brought her mouth to Quinn's clit again and gently bit it, making the blonde squirm a little while she let out a moan. Brunette's hands were occupied with cupping Quinn's breasts, the right one rolling blonde's nipple and earning a certain amount of excitement in between her legs, which she tasted and moaned in pleasure because of the sweet taste.

"You like this? Tell me, Quinnie."

"Yes, master. So… _so _good!" The blonde returned when Rachel got her tongue slowly into Quinn, exploring it and then rapidly pulling out, making Quinn groan in dissatisfaction.

"Uh uh, babe. Good bitches don't groan, Quinnie." Rachel scolded, getting up from the bed and opening the box. "Are you my good bitch?"

"Y- yes, master." Quinn managed to get out while she watched Rachel put on a new toy, which she identified as a strap-on, not that she ever saw any, she was barely guessing.

"Tell me, sweetie."

"I'm your good bitch, master." Quinn copied, causing a grin to widen on Rachel's face while she secured the toy, making sure it was set properly before, once again, laying herself over Quinn and kissing her neck. She bit on the flesh slowly, making sure to leave a mark afterwards, just to let everyone know she has an owner.

"Now, what I'm about to do might hurt a little, since this is your first time but I don't really care, no. So, control yourself and don't dare to cum before I tell you so, alright?"

She started to slowly push the strap-on in Quinn; the blonde just gasped as she tried to ignore the unpleasant feeling.

She was focused on only Rachel.

The brunette was trailing soft kisses on Quinn's neck while starting to push harder and faster. Quinn instantly pushed her hips up, wincing in pain while Rachel whispered dirty things in her ear, which, strangely enough, still made her blush.

"Tell me how it feels, Quinnie." Rachel demanded from the girl beneath her.

"That fells so amazing, master." Quinn said as she was gripping the sheets tighter in her hands, stuttering a bit while talking. Rachel was back to her slow, caring and loving tempo in a few seconds and the blonde completely relaxed as the pain went away.

"Oh, Quinn, you're really tight." The brunette said, clearly enjoying being in the girl. Quinn was too close for her liking, especially when she still didn't have permission to come. The arousal was too much to handle and she shut her eyes tightly. Rachel pushed herself once more before leaving the blonde disappointed again and getting on her knees.

She took the strap-on off and threw it on the floor before quickly resuming her position on top of the blonde. Their lips were touching each other in sensation as Quinn granted Rachel entry into her mouth. Brunette's hands were wandering across Quinn's thighs before Rachel brought her right hand in between. She teased Quinn a little by touching her clit a few times and then retreating. Her own wetness was distracting her from the task at her hands, so she hurriedly put her index finger inside of Quinn, thrusting it in and out slowly before, soon, throwing in her middle finger. She was knuckle deep into Quinn and going in and out in fast motion. The blonde let out a few loud moans out of pleasure and thrust her hips up and down to get more. Rachel curled her fingers inside Quinn, being assured that she found the spot when Quinn yelled out her name.

"Come for me, baby." Rachel said, waiting expectantly. Her thrusts became faster and faster until Quinn screamed in pleasure and let herself come around Rachel's fingers. She let the orgasm take her completely, so Rachel retreated completely from inside her and planted many kisses on Quinn's bare body, letting her catch her breath before saying,

"Now get down and make me feel good with that little mouth of yours." in a demanding tone as she flipped them over and lowered Quinn down.

Insecure about what exactly to do, Quinn kissed her way down to Rachel's thighs before stopping there and parting her legs to get where she needed. She found her way to the brunette's sex quickly, making Rachel moan at the touch; she needed this for more than she thought.

Quinn was licking slowly around her clit, not really sure what to do until Rachel explained what she wanted.

"Inside, baby." She uttered. "I need your tongue inside me."

Quinn, wanting nothing but to satisfy her protector, did just that, slowly progressing and taking all the time she had. The thrusts of her tongue began faster and much more confident once Rachel moved her hips towards her, the friction making her yell out Quinn's name.

"Oh, Quinn! SO good, babe!" She screamed and caused even more certainty to rise in Quinn. The blonde brought a finger to Rachel's clit, rubbing it softly before completely losing control and putting it deep inside. "Harder. Harder, Quinn!" Rachel yelled out, still thrusting her hips in hopes to get even more pleasure out of it. Quinn pulled away her finger, only to push two in Rachel's sex knuckle deep, pulling them in and out before curling them. A minute later, she succeeded in finding Rachel's G-spot, making her be taken over by an orgasm, probably the best one that she's had.

Quinn took Rachel cumming as a sign she did good and moved herself up on the bed, laying on the brunette's right side and, just then, relaxing for the first time since they came in the room. The tension from her body was now completely removed and Rachel caught her breath again.

"Amazing, Quinnie."

"Thank you, master." She replied simply, not sure what Rachel expected her to do next. She wasn't sure she could go again tonight.

"Come here, it's late already. Cuddle time now. I want to be able to do something tomorrow." The blonde approached her and Rachel brought her head on her bare chest before kissing her head lightly. Loosening, Quinn drifted off to sleep while Rachel watched the girl she embraced with her hand and found comfort in the touch. She let herself fall asleep only when she was sure Quinn was comfortable in her arms.


	2. Wait for me

"Yo, fools, I'm letting you say goodbye to my girlfriend now or we're getting our mack on again." Santana's voice spread through Rachel's room and then drifted away with the sound of a slamming door.

Rachel and Quinn slowly stood up and made their way to Brittany, who was leaving the place shortly and the Latina was, like she said, very busy with her girlfriend because of it.

The goodbye was swift, only a few hugs and promises of seeing each other when they all get out. After it, Rachel and Quinn let the other two girls be because of Santana's constant nagging about missing out on important time.

Instead, Quinn set on a comfortable couch in the area near the cafeteria.

"Should we head to lunch soon, master?" Quinn asked Rachel, who was sitting in her lap, kissing her softly from time to time.

"Rachel." The brunette said and continued to explain, even though Quinn understood very well. "Call me Rachel."

"Rachel." Quinn agreed, having the name spoken for the first time was nice, comforting even.

"And to answer your question, we'll wait for San to separate from Brittany." Rachel whispered softly, resuming her kissing.

The lunch was quiet, mostly small talk was made and it was soon over.

Santana wasn't in the best mood, so Rachel figured it would be better if they just left her alone. She felt bad for her friend but she would be out soon and then she could be with her girlfriend all she wanted.

* * *

><p>"Wait for me." Quinn repeated for, what seemed like, hundredth time that day.<p>

"You are my one and only." Rachel said her well practiced line and kissed Quinn once again, not parting for a while.

"I'll miss you." The blonde uttered softly, gently lowering her head to concentrate on the floor to keep Rachel away from seeing the blush she was sure spread across her face.

"You'll be on my mind every day." Rachel assured her, lifting Quinn's chin up and looking her directly in the eyes. They stood there for a while, contentedly looking at each other, enjoying the last silence they will have for a month.

A guard interrupted them, saying how Rachel needed to go.

"Wait for me." Quinn said for the last time.

"You are my one and only."

* * *

><p>A month for Quinn passed mostly with missing Rachel. Yes, Santana was there and she wasn't really that lonely, but everyone got tired of the Latina once in a while. Or well, everyone but Brittany, but she doesn't really count.<p>

With the brunette being the only one she knew, no one could stop her from being alone from time to time. She was the type of person that never liked sitting all by herself, locked in her room. Even if she didn't talk to people beside her, she needed them there.

Rachel was, for that, great for her. She was usually by her side and not very frequently, Quinn tried to concentrate on what she was speaking of but failed to do so. But Rachel understood, so she just stopped talking, letting her girlfriend revel in the comfortable silence she was giving her.

Laying like that, in the singer's arms, Quinn had the time to think. She thought about what would happen when they got out and how it was all going to be outside, in the real world. For a month she was alone, she had many doubts about her initial thoughts.

"You still missing that midget?" Santana asked, letting herself in Quinn's room, not bothering to knock.

"You're boring Santana. You miss Brittany, too, if not more." Quinn retorted quickly.

"I do, but I don't weep about her. You're just sappy and that shit. I'm awesome." Santana assured her blonde friend after sitting on her bed.

"No, you're just an idiot."

"You know, I can still kick you in your head." Santana said, glaring angrily at Quinn, who didn't focus exactly on her.

"But you're a big softie and you won't." The blonde girl teased. "Plus, Brittany would kill you if you punch me."

"Damn." Santana commented with a soft chuckle.

* * *

><p>That same month was very busy for Rachel.<p>

Although he incredulously missed her blonde, her 'friends' helped with that. Having her parents constantly out of the house and an unlimited credit card allowed her to throw countless parties at her house, getting drunk on every single one.

She knew it was a simply awful habit but it was the only time she could forget about Quinn.

She found herself begin to go out every day with Finn Hudson, a varsity jock in her school. It was good with him, time passed by quickly and he managed to get Rachel to talk a little more instead of just closing herself like she knew sometimes.

She knew very well that Santana would kick her ass if she found out about her new 'best friend' but dismissed the thoughts rapidly because the Latina still wasn't yet out of the juvie, making herself think of Quinn some more.

"Hey Rach! Awesome party." Finn yelled over the incredibly loud music.

"I guess it is." Rachel drunkenly yelled back. She was in the same situation once again, drinking and dancing her melancholy away.

"You're throwing another one on Friday, right?" He asked loudly and slowly started to annoy Rachel.

"Yes."

"Then we should go to the mall on Sunday."

"Sure." She answered, not really thinking about what he just said and walking away with a, what's been usual, scowl well placed on her face.

* * *

><p>When Quinn finally got home, she realized she needed new clothes. Or rather, wanted some new clothes. She headed to the Lima mall and, after two hours of exhausting shopping, she sat on a bench, relaxing.<p>

A girl that was standing next to a tall boy in some line looked like Rachel, who she had yet to call, from behind but she shook it off, even though she kept watching them with interest.

The boy is talking and the brunette girl doesn't seem intrigued at all by it. The tall guy turned and Quinn looked at them as they kissed. From the profile, Quinn can clearly see that the girl is, indeed, her supposed-to-be-girlfriend.

The blonde is left speechless when she gets up from the bench and Rachel turns in her direction. Quinn could see the panicked look that rapidly spread on Rachel's face. The singer tried to approach her but she ran away quickly, exchanging only a few sentences.

"Quinn, I can explain." Rachel said hurriedly as she struggled to keep up. "Quinn, please."

"Explain what, Rachel?" The brunette could see the irritation and hurt in the blonde's eyes.

"I didn't want it! He kissed me." Rachel tried to explain but Quinn's face stayed the same.

"It seemed pretty damn mutual to me. Goodbye, Rachel." She answered swiftly and scurried out of the mall soon, leaving Rachel to stand in one place, completely unaware of what she needed to do next. What she didn't at all need to do until she, as usually, messed everything up.

Once the brunette got over the initial shock, first thing she did was call Santana. Sure, she didn't know if the Latina, who came ten minutes later, could really help but it was better her than no one.

* * *

><p>"What up, my friend?" Santana asked while taking a sit across from Rachel in a café they agreed on meeting in.<p>

"I saw Quinn."

"So you interrupted me and Britt's sexy times to brag about yours? Bro! I'm gone." The Latina tried to get up and leave but Rachel's words stopped her.

"She saw Finn kissing me." The features on Santana's face hardened but she didn't say anything until a few moments later.

"Are you sure Finnocence kissed you?"

"Santana!"

"Okay, geez, I'm just checking." Santana defended herself from Rachel, whose look shifted from being hurt to being annoyed in no time. "Let me guess. She ran away?"

"Yes." Rachel imply answered, giving time to the taller girl to process what Rachel was going to do next; Santana was the best in planning and stuff, or at least that's what she claims. "And I don't have her number."

"Seriously? She's supposed to be your girlfriend and you don't have her number?" Santana asked, though already reached for her phone and searched for the contact.

"I lost it somewhere." Rachel revealed as she got her friend's phone and copied the number rapidly.

* * *

><p>When Rachel called for the first time, she got completely ignored. It happened the next time, too. And every singe try ended up being pointless but would she be Rachel Berry if she just gave up that easily?<p>

The calls never worked and Quinn entirely disregarded her, she tried adding some sweet, loving messages. It wandered across her mind how she could be that struck by the girl that she knew for such a short time but she ignored the thought every time it came.

Of course, her new method didn't work either but she kept going, hoping Quinn would pick up sometime soon. Or late, she really didn't matter.

* * *

><p>It was Brittany who helped get contact with the other blonde. The dancer met Quinn on the streets of the city, fully random .<p>

After a long talk and catching up, they agreed on having dinner together the following weekend and Brittany hurried to find Rachel, who was waiting on her with Santana.

"I have a plan." Brittany stated as soon as she was let in Rachel's house.

"I'm really not in the mood for plans right now." Rachel commented once they were seated on a spacious couch in the singer's living room.

"I arranged you a date with Quinn."

"Say what?" It was Santana who first came out of shock from the blonde's words.

"Well, not technically. But we'll make it a date." Brittany explained herself soon, continuing not long after. "She thinks the two of us are going to dinner but you'll go instead. You'll make everything romantic and she won't run away."

"And get her some flowers, girls love that shit."

* * *

><p>Rachel spent the rest of the week constantly planning the 'date' with Santana, who was nagging at all times though, and her lovely girlfriend, who was ecstatic to help.<p>

Saturday was coming closer and Rachel's nerves got the best of her after spending a small fortune on the night. Brittany had tried to calm her friend down, at least a little bit, but all in vain.

* * *

><p>Quinn, on the other hand, spent that week calmly in her room, reading every book she found in her house.<p>

When she received a text from Brittany, informing her about their dinner, she wondered briefly why they're meeting in such a luxurious restaurant but discharged everything shortly after.

She was content she would be going out of the house for a few hours. Rachel threw her in misery fast, like she was used to before she ever met her.

* * *

><p>Pacing in the back room of the best restaurant in town, Rachel wasn't sure she was ready to face Quinn alone.<p>

Candles were the only source of light in the room that was decorated with daisies; Quinn's favorite flower didn't slip Rachel's mind. The single table in the middle of the room was set and the brunette sat to try and calm down before Quinn got there.

Quinn's hint that something was up is the waiter that slowly escorts her to Rachel. He opens the door gentlemanly to reveal her date that she didn't know about.

Rachel hurriedly stood up once Quinn stepped inside. The blonde tried to escape but the familiar touch of Rachel's hand stopped her.

"Please let me explain." Rachel whispered softly and Quinn could break from her loose grim any time but still stayed. The blonde only turned around to face her again in acceptance.

Rachel took it as a good sign and continued to clarify, from word to word, how she found herself in the situation Quinn saw her with Finn. Quinn's features softened but she still looked doubtful as they sat down to eat dinner.

The night was comfortable, only having one or two awkward moments in total. They talked like three month ago, in the place where they met. Smiles were lingering on both of their faces as the evening progressed, giving away the coziness that they both felt.

Quinn felt good with Rachel. Time of reading is now deeply forgotten and the only thing that matters is her date. She felt secure when Rachel's hand was wrapped around hers in the are that they decided to visit.

She wasn't alone anymore. She wasn't guarded in herself anymore.

Rachel felt good with Quinn. The familiar feeling returned again and she liked it. She could stop the pointless parties and drinking because now she had what she needed for more than a month.

She wasn't alone anymore. She wasn't guarded in herself anymore.

Rachel escorted Quinn home, of course. They were standing on her porch and the silence that ruled gave away the emptiness of the house.

"I had a nice time." Quinn revealed.

"I'm glad." Rachel simply answered.

The familiar touch of their lips returned when Quinn initiated a kiss. Slow and soft kiss turned into a deeply passionate one quickly and they both felt safe.

Though, it didn't last long. Quinn parted soon, leaving Rachel to pout before saying their goodbyes and going into her house.

* * *

><p>Rachel let Quinn set the pace this time. She waited for what seemed like an eternity but was actually only three days.<p>

The phone call interrupted Rachel's usual run. Well, not really usual but the one that happened much lately, trying to clear her mind while ignoring the ecliptical her fathers have bought her.

"Hey, I hope I didn't wake you up." Quinn's voice was uncharacteristically cheerful but it brought a smile almost immediately on Rachel's face. She instantly stopped running and slowly caught her breath again before speaking.

"No, I'm just jogging." The brunette simply explains and she could swear she was able to feel Quinn's subtle anxiety.

"Oh, good. Listen, I… Can you come over?" The blonde rapidly asked her, tensing as she did. It wasn't like Rachel would ever reject her invitation but still…

"Sure. I'll be there soon." Rachel said and forced a gentle smile on Quinn's face, while hers only widened into a grin.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel was ringing Quinn's doorbell, noting to herself how the house gave away no signs of someone being in there.

"Hi." Quinn greeted her while opening thedoor wider to let her in.

"Good morning."

"Let's just go up to my room. No one's here." The taller one stated, leading their way upstairs and into a large room that felt homey, unlike every other room Rachel has seen on their way up.

"It's nice to see you again." The sentence was fast and the only thing Rachel could come upwith while they sat in an, for the first time, uncomfortable silence. Rachel let Quinn talk first, since she wasn't sure what to say.

"If you only knew how much I want to kiss you now." Quinn said while staring at Rachel's desirable lips.

"Please do."

Their lips touched innocently before Quinn took complete control and laid Rachel down on her bed, moving the kisses to her neck swiftly. Rachel's hand wandered until it found its way to Quinn's butt. The recognizable feeling returned in between Rachel's legs when Quinn's knee made contact with her aroused clit but was quickly removed.

Quinn was concetrated on kissing Rachel's mouth again, her tongue drifted around like it was trying to make up for the lost time.

"Quinn." Rachel moaned out slowly as her hands unbuckled her pants and brought them as far down as she could before Quinn took them off completely. The blonde removed her pants swiftly and then gently pulled up Rachel's T-shirt, throwing it away once it was off. The kisses continued but Quinn didn't know what to do next after taking her shirt off. Rachel was giving her control but she wasn't sure what she should do.

Rachel saw her mind struggle while she slowly pulled off her and Quinn's panties to the ground. She was ready to submit but Quinn seemed to have trouble with it.

"It's okay." She whispered as she turned them around, ending up on top of Quinn with her knees on each side of her body. Her hands just now leaving Quinn's waist, she let herself enjoy the missed touch before separating her hands and going down with the right one and in theopposite direction with the left one.

Quinn not wearing a bra gave Rachel complete access to her breasts. The first connection made the blonde whimper a little, she has missed this. Rachel's kisses were distracting her and she didn't notice brunette's finger sliding into her. A moan escaped her mouth and Rachel noted to herself that it was the sound she wanted to hear for a long time after that day.

Quinn's arousal was letting Rachel thrust in her seond finger without any problem. The curling of her fingers when she glided them into Quinn as far as she could made the blonde scream out her name quietly.

"That feels… oh… amazing." Quinn managed to stutter out when Rachel started going faster. Her walls tightened around Rachel's fingers once she put in the third one. On the edge, Quinn screamed out an undeciphered word and Rachel curled every finger, successfully bringing the blonde even closer while pushing her G spot.

"Let go, baby." Rachel softly said and Quinn took that moment to lose herself in a mindblowing orgasm that she wished for so long before it came true.

Quinn's blonde hair was being played with by Rachel while she tried to catch her breath again.

"You are my one and only." Rachel assured her, kissing her cheek tenderly and letting them both relax in the cozy atmosphere before Quinn proceeded to repay her…


End file.
